Typically, a consumer purchases a toy (e.g., a stuffed plush animal or other creature, etc.) as a gift for a child, for example, and that child then uses the toy for imaginative activities. The child may enjoy playing with the toy, but since the toy is static, the child may lose interest in it over time.
Similarly, video games allow children and other users to control a virtual being, and allow the user to maneuver the virtual being through a series of adventures. But video games offer a limited number of environments in which the virtual being can be used. Other virtual beings not found in those environments do not encounter, or interact with the virtual being controlled by the user. Thus, the number of virtual being interactions in such video games is limited.